


Sowing Wild Oats

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After the War, Severus Snape is in need of a pick-me-up. Could an Instant Karma potion be just the thing? But what if he doesn't deserve good things? Maybe an innocent victim might be in order ...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my response to Prompt #10 – Severus has brewed a cauldron full of Instant Karma, a potion that will immediately reap upon a person what s/he has sown. Who does he give it to, and what have they done? And does he get the same in return?
> 
> In the interests of suspense, I've toyed a little with the "immediately" part. Other than that, this is a random plot bunny!
> 
> Also, I now—having finished the story—have no idea why I chose to call this story "Sowing Wild Oats". Perhaps something to do with the infidelities... Who knows what goes on in my head!

  
Author's notes: Many thanks to abigail89 for helping me figure out posting here. I'm looking forward to spending more time at this archive!  


* * *


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to all those who are taking the time to read this so long after the PP Summer ’07 Challenge has ended. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, thanks to shadowsamurai, who did the initial beta work on this, and many thanks to abigail89 for not only helping me figure out how TQP works, but also taking the time to give this a thorough going over! 

AM

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to my beta, shadowsamurai.

AM

* * *


End file.
